


Dragon Born

by Nympharum1356



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drago's not a total dick, Eret's a good big brother, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympharum1356/pseuds/Nympharum1356
Summary: A former racer turned guardian for his two younger siblings, alpha Eret Dragonborn moves his family to the island of Berk to start a new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've shipped Eret/Astrid much much longer than I've ever shipped Hiccstrid. Don't get me wrong, they were cute in the movies, but I just loved this pairing so much more.  
> It is a slow burn fic and there may or may not be a sequel depending on reaction.

Eret never thought he’d see Berk with his own eyes but here he was, ushering his younger brother and sister across the gate to their ancestral home.

Up until six years ago, he hadn’t known this place existed. As a rule, populations that were almost completely omega were very well hidden. As an alpha walking into such a society, he knew he was unwelcome, that his brother would be as well. Berk was the best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Civilizations like this were almost myth.

“What now bro?” his brother Dagur asked when the large ornate doors opened. The three of them stared as they took in the opulent lobby. Their new home? Only the biggest mansion on the island…

A large marble staircase led to the upper floor, swirled metal railings like vines up each side. Rich mahogany woodwork patterned every doorway. To say nothing of the floors. Several hundred years old and they still looked brand new. Sunlight filtered through every window in the front of the house, lighting the aged hallways. Why was there no dust on anything?

“We settle into the house before we try to mingle with the people here. Heather's going to be well received here as an omega, but betas protect their own. Some have probably developed attachments to their own packs, so you and I need to be ready for them to push back.” He sighed, not ready for this fight.

Three weeks ago, their parents had died in a car crash, leaving Eret to take care of his siblings. At twenty-five, he’d dropped his ‘fuck the world’ attitude, the drinking, the racing, and become their guardian. Dagur had taken their parents death hard, constantly on a hair trigger for his temper. Heather was more secluded, less social than she had been before the accident.

At twenty, most young alphas would be out on their own, searching for a mate. Dagur was different, he preferred the family unit, choosing to stay with Eret to protect their baby sister. Red hair after their father, Dagur was sharp as a tack, if a little brash. Eret hoped these next few years in Berk would help calm him.

Heather was eighteen and the pride of their family. Long black locks inherited from their mother, their fathers’ eyes, she was the beauty to captivate anyone, beta or alpha. Eret wished she’d get out more, socialize with omegas and betas her own age.

Himself? Him he didn’t care about, so long as his siblings were safe, healthy and happy. This new place was supposed to be a brand-new start for them, that’s what the will had said.

‘ _I hereby bequeath the manor house and all of its assets on the island of Berk to my eldest son, Eret, in the hopes of a new beginning for all of our children.’_

“No pressure eh, old man?” Dagur grinned, bumping his older brothers shoulder with his own. Eret smiled and shook his head, hooking an arm around his sibling’s shoulders.

“No matter what happens, so long as we’re together, we'll make a life here.”

“What’s that?” Heather asked, pointing at a small table in the entryway. A bland white envelope sat atop it, elegant blue scrawl that read, ‘To Our Children’. Eret stepped forward warily and picked it up. His mothers handwriting.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m already curious brother, just open it.” Dagur drawled lazily. He had his arm around Heather and was watching Eret with amusement. “I’m sure mom and dad wouldn’t have left us a bomb.” He was right of course, Eret was being irrationally cautious. _Deep breath_.

_To my dearest children,_

_If you’re reading this, it means your father and I have left this world. I don’t know how old you are right now reading this, but my hopes are that you’ve grown to adulthood._

_This house belongs to the three of you now, whether you choose to stay together or not. I hope for your sakes it’s the former. My dear children, believe me when I say, I wish we hadn’t left you alone. I know in my heart that Eret will take care of you._

_Eret, my sweet son, please know that I love you, and I only ask that you look after your siblings. Dagur in particular. Heather is an independent young woman, she takes after your father that way. Promise me that you won’t let her retreat into her shell when things get difficult. Your brother can be brash and stubborn, just like you. Please remember that even though he’s only been your younger brother a few years, you’ve been his big brother his whole life. You are the only home he knows now. Guide him to be strong._

_Like you._

_I know you’ll have a lot of questions, and I’m sorry we cannot provide them._

_Berk is the place where you should have been raised, you and your siblings. You should have grown up racing through the fields and climbing mountains. It grieves my heart that you are just now finding this part of your heritage. This is the place where your father and I grew up. The people in this town will know you only by the names we've left behind._

_Find the man they call Stoick the Vast. He will have all the answers you need._

_One more thing, in the basement of this house lies gifts for you and your siblings. You’ll be able to find them when you’re ready._

_Your father and I love you all so much. Please don’t be angry at our passing, however it happened. Know that it was with a heavy heart that we left you._

_Forever and always,_

_Mom & Dad _

Eret cleared his throat, unaware of the soft looks his siblings exchanged.

“I uh… I guess there’s something in the basement for us.” He said quietly, meeting his sibling’s eyes. “The letter, it’s from mom and dad. There’s someone in town here we've got to find, maybe get some answers about what we’re doing here.”

“I see.” Dagur said, curiously wandering through the menagerie of rooms. “How many floors does this place have?”

“At least three.” Heather answered, beginning her own exploration.

“Alright,” Eret cleared his throat again, “Who’s up for a game?” Smiling, he watched their eyes light up.

“What kind of game?”

“Pick a floor, whoever has the most rooms gets first pick of bedrooms.” Eret didn’t really care where he slept, but Heather liked rooms with big windows and lots of light. Dagur liked darker rooms with less windows. He slept better in the dark, just like Eret.

“I’ve got top floor!” Heather squeaked, bounding up the ridiculous marble stairs. _Marble? Really?_

“Ill take second floor then I guess.” Dagur shrugged, his good mood brought on by their omegas happiness. “Guess that leaves you first floor and basement.” Dagur clapped him on the shoulder, “Let me know what you find down there, eh?” the redhead laughed as he jogged up the stairs after his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Eret shook his head, smiling as he perused the lower level, flicking on lights as he went. Seven large rooms spanned the downstairs, at least inside. There was also an attached sun porch, fully enclosed. The kitchen was massive, something he knew Heather would appreciate. Little omega loved to cook and bake for them, to make her family happy. Living room was huge with a large flat screen tv mounted to one wall. The dining room had a table big enough to play ping pong across. Eret collapsed into one of the large white arm chairs and tilted his head back against the cushions.

It had been such a long three weeks. Between the funeral and the phone calls and the executor for the will…. Calling family members who hadn’t heard. Sitting through the service. For gods sake, he hadn’t even been home when he’d gotten the call. He’d been at a party with his latest fling. Jessie? Jackie? Something with a J……

_“Eret? Baby your phone’s ringing!” she’d shouted in his ear over the base. Underground parties were big after the races. Lots of pretty omegas and betas flocked to the circuit, eager and hungry for an alpha._

_“Just ignore it babe!” he’d yelled back, his hands already tracing her curves. Her skin tight black dress rode high on her thighs as she pressed against him. Her red lipstick was smudged on one side from kissing him. Too much makeup coated her face and masked her omega smell. Scent glands that were over polluted. If he hadn’t been so desperate for a fuck, he wouldn’t have raced tonight. The blond had been eyeing him up since she’d walked through the garage, noticing the Veyron parked at his side._

_Shifty minx slid his cell out of his pocket and held it up to her own ear._

_“Hello? Yeah this is Eret's phone! Brother?” she turned wide blue eyes to him. He could hear his brother on the other end of the line. Suddenly scenting fear from the girl, he grabbed his phone._

_“Dagur? What’s wrong?” he yelled into the receiver._

_“Its mom and dad. You’ve gotta come home right now!”_

He’d been too late of course. Prodigal son got to the hospital too late to say goodbye. He still stank of the omega who’d rubbed herself all over him, his hair was mussed and there was lipstick smudged down his cheek. Picture perfect son.

Groaning, he sat forward and buried his head in his hands. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

“Nine!” came Dagur's call from the floor above him.

“Eleven!” was Heather's victory cry from the top level. Damn, how many rooms was a house this big supposed to have? How many families were supposed to live here? Twenty-seven rooms, completely clean, not a speck of dust…

“Hmm.”

-

In the end Heather chose the top-level bedroom with a full wall of windows, floor to ceiling, facing the east. She’d get to watch the sun rise as it came over the lake. They had a _lake_ on their property.

Seventy acres of mostly forest. Great for hunting and exploring, something he knew his brother would enjoy. The sun porch would be Heather’s second bedroom for sure, where she could spend her days reading or drawing.

Dagur was on the second floor in a large corner room. He too had a full wall of windows but Eret knew his brother would be buying blackout curtains the first chance he got.

Eret was on the top floor as well, across the hall from his sister. Normally, Eret was as far from his omega sibling as possible. He’d sat through her first few heats with her, holding her hand through the pains.

When she’d turned sixteen, her heats had manifested worse than before. It overrode her brain into thinking _he_ was a viable alpha. He’d gotten out of the house and stayed away for every single one after.

Their proximity now was only due to his need to protect her. If anyone got past Dagur to try and get to Heather, they’d still have to deal with him.

He hoped like hell that it would never come to that, but in such a new place packed with betas and omegas, who knew if they’d try to take her from them.

 He’d searched the kitchen for food, but obviously it was empty if their parents hadn’t known when the house would be used. He’d have to make a grocery run, maybe meet some of the locals. Maybe find this man his parents mentioned. Another three days before the rest of their things got here from their house in Miami.

He sent a quick text to Heather, letting her know he was leaving. Dagur was spread out on the couch, half asleep. Eret woke him quickly, telling him to keep an eye out for anything, that he was in charge while the two of them were alone.

“I’ll be back soon alright?”

 Such a small town shouldn’t be a problem….

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Berk was not what he expected. The tourist destination scene was far from what he’d imagined. Sure, they were secluded, but not lacking.

In his search for a grocery store, Eret passed two banks, an elementary school, a theatre, four pubs and even a heat shop or two. No one was driving a horse and buggy, but they weren’t sporting his kind of cars.

Pulling into the parking lot, Eret braced himself for the awkwardness he knew was coming. The immediate distrust of the populace because of the alpha in their midst. The outright hostility if any beta thought their pack was threatened.

“Come on Eret, its just groceries.” He pep talked himself. The last thing he wanted was a building full of panicked omegas. He had to remind himself that for the next little while, he was an outsider here, him and his family.

With a heavy sigh, Eret heaved himself from the vehicle, subconsciously aware of every step. He’d tried to smudge his scent with body spray, to try and make it less overwhelming until he could get suppressants shipped in.

Warm air greeted him once he made the doors. Friendly faces turned to him only to freeze as his scent reached them. Teens and adults alike took one step back as he moved forward. Whispers followed him.

“ _That’s an alpha!”_

_“I thought there weren’t any left!”_

Ignoring the words was easy enough for himself, but he knew his brother would have a hard time as an unmated alpha. Eret only hoped Heather wouldn’t be given the same treatment just because she was related to them.

His phone pinged, distracting him from his dark thoughts. A text from Heather. He silently thanked the gods for the grocery list she’d sent him. Now he wouldn’t have to wander aimlessly, upsetting the betas and omegas in the store. Already there was a stressed scent in the air, like a heavy smoke. He could taste it like charcoal in his mouth.

What had happened to these people to make them so secluded? Why were there no alphas? Alpha genomes were essential to creating balanced societies. They made stronger protectors, something highly valued by omega instincts. Alpha children could also only be bred by an alpha parent. Which meant that on an island with only betas and omegas, the last alpha must have died a long time ago or had never sired one himself.

The cashier was polite enough but stilted all the same. Beta female. He felt her gaze on him, assessing. She reeked of anxiety. Pine tar was thick in his nose.

“Hi there.” He greeted her quietly. Eret met her eyes only once, not quite showing subservience, but also not projecting dominance. He couldn’t afford to jeopardize his family’s standing here.

Quickly and efficiently, she rung him through and sent him on his way, almost shooing him out the door. Eret prayed all his interactions would be that painless. His prayers were unheard apparently as he watched a heavy set blond man coming his way.

A mustache hung low on the mans face as he waddled his way up to Eret. He noticed the prosthetic almost immediately after. The smell of a forge was thick around the man. Soot and metal shavings on his tongue. A male beta then. Eret tried to get out of the mans way, to give him a wide berth. It became impossible when the stout beta grabbed for his attention.

“Hey there boyo.” Eret did his best to keep his facial expression neutral and his attitude in check. _Think of Heather and Dagur…_

“Hi.” He replied. The man eyed him and sniffed quickly, his eyebrows shooting sky high.

“Alpha. That’s new. Whose kid are _you_ boyo?” The beta wasn’t being threatening, he was curious. Eret’s instinct told him that this man might know something important.

“Who’s askin?”

“The name’s Gobber.” The blond held out a hand which Eret noticed was also a prosthetic. He shook the offered hand, watching the mans blue eyes. “And who are you?”

“Eret. Eret Dragonborn.” Gobber dropped his hand as though burnt.

“Emmaline's son?” A meaty hand dug into his jacket and pulled him close. “Eret's boy?”

“Yes?” How badly did Eret want information about his place here? “I was told to find someone by the name of Stoick?” The blue eyes shuttered and flashed with pain.

“Ah, I wager you’ve got a bit of a story to tell me. I’m sure I’ve got one for you as well.” The mans voice was gruff with harsh emotion. Eret knew he wouldn’t like what this man had to tell him.

“I’ve got to take these groceries home to my….” He broke off, not sure how much to reveal to this stranger. Gobber was perceptive however and caught his stutter.

“Family? How many of you are there?” Eret’s distrust must have shown on his face because Gobber backed off. “Ach I’m sorry lad. My mouth runs away with me. Get home to your family. If you’d like to talk, find me down the road at my shop.” Eret offered his own hand this time, Gobber shaking it with a smile. “You look just like your dad, boyo.” With that parting line, the blond man hobbled back the way he’d come, leaving Eret wondering what the hell had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, wait, this guys name is _Gobber_?” Dagur asked over the kitchen island. Heather was making dinner while Eret unloaded the groceries. Spaghetti, their favourite. She was quiet but tossed out the occasional smile when their pheromones mixed. If Dagur and Eret hadn’t been brothers, they would not have survived to adulthood. Three alphas in one house with two omegas was unheard of. Sure, they’d argued like most families but there were never big fights or scandals. Especially considering they were constantly in the public eye.

“Yeah, can you believe it? What an odd name.” Eret remarked, watching Heather spin her way around the kitchen, multitasking beautifully. While cooking dinner, she was sorting and organizing the kitchen pantry and fridge, while humming along to the radio. The boys had learned a long time ago that she had a system with everything she did and if you upset her system…. There’d be hell to pay.

“Are you gonna go see him?” she asked, turning her green eyes on him. Both her and Dagur had their father’s eyes while Eret had inherited his moms chocolate brown colouring.

“I don’t know, maybe. If he’s got answers about this Stoick character, then its worth a shot. Heather you’re starting your last year of high school in a month, I’d like to get stuff figured out and settled down before then. I’ll have to go back to Miami probably to oversee the house and the company, but it won’t be for a few more months.”

“What are we gonna do while Heather’s in school? You said it yourself, a beta/omega society won’t exactly be welcoming to two alphas.”

“I don’t know, I’ll figure it out.” It wasn’t like there was construction to do around the house, as well cared for as it was. Eret figured his racing career was over, given that he now lived on an island. The company in Miami would run itself for the most part but the board didn’t like not having free reign. There was no way he would let them ruin his parents company. “Heather?”

“Yeah?” she answered, busy adding spices to the sauce. Wordlessly, she offered Dagur a coated spoon which he obediently popped into his mouth. Eret watched in amusement as his brother made exaggerated moans of mock pleasure as he lewdly slurped the tomato sauce.

“Nectar from the heavens!” he cried. “So good.”

“Anyway. Didn’t you say you wanted a garden?”

“Mmm!” Dagur made a noise, grabbing their attention once again. “A super big one, right?”

“Yeah! Now that we have the room for it, I’d love to have a few garden spots if that’s okay with you Eret.”

“No problem. I’m going to need something to keep me busy between visits to Miami. God knows I’m not going mate hunting.”

“We've got a whole island of potentials and you don’t want to sample?” Dagur asked incredulously.

“No, I don’t, and if you care about Heather at all, you’ll keep it in your pants. Come to Miami with me to blow off steam if you want, but don’t make waves here for her.” Eret growled. Heather stopped stirring, projecting calming omega pheromones. Eret took several deep breaths, recovering his good mood slowly. “Where do you want these gardens? Am I doing a full garden, or do you want tiered planter boxes?” Conversation steered back to safe ground, Heather purred her happiness while Dagur made sure not to mention the mate dilemma again.

-

Eret woke before either of his siblings the next morning. Back in Miami, he’d gone for a run every morning before he’d gotten into racing. Why not right? Going through his still packed suitcases, he pulled out his favourite track pants and a comfy sweater.

“No time like the present.” He mumbled to his empty room. Quietly he made his way downstairs, past the sleeping bear on the second floor, down the stairs and out the front door. The morning air was crisp and cold and tasted like the ocean. Eret counted his blessings that he had his siblings, both were happy and healthy, and they were all together. An odd noise caught his attention and he glanced toward the roof.

Sitting on the eaves was some sort of large blue bird. It looked almost reptilian with an over large tail and what had to be oddly placed feathers. It squawked angrily at him before disappearing. Eret laughed to himself and chalked it up to a brand-new day. Tying his hair back, he jogged down the lane and made a right at the gates to head down to the beach, hoping the sand would give him the burn he needed.

-

When he trudged in the house two hours later, he found a steaming pot of coffee waiting for him and a plate of bacon. A silly hand-written note stuck to the plate shouted, ‘ _EAT ME!_ ’ Once again, he thanked the gods for his sister. Panting, he dug through the fridge for a bottle of water, chugging it before wolfing down the bacon. _It’s too warm in here_ , Eret thought, tearing off his sweater. Bare chested he settled back against the cool metal door of the fridge. He must be close to his rut, that would explain the warmth and his need for physical exertion.

A knock interrupted his feast, sending his nerves firing. A quick breath told him Heather was back upstairs and Dagur was still snoring on the floor above him. No one was supposed to know they were here. Eret quietly made his way back to the front door. Opening it, he had the wind knocked out of him, and not by a large gust of it.

Staring back at him was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. A blond braid snaked across her fur lined shoulders. Denim hugged her legs and the red-brown sweater molded to the rest of her. Brilliant blue eyes that reminded him of the endless ocean blue. Her lips were supple, and he vaguely wondered what they’d taste like. His first deep breath told him what his instinct already knew.

_Omega._

“Hel – Hello.” He said, mentally berating himself. _Real smooth Romeo!_ Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink as she looked him over. Her blatant perusal made him stand taller, some foreign need to present himself coming to the fore. “Uhh.. I’m Eret.” Feeling like a total ass, he offered his hand. She gave him a million-dollar smile as she took it.

“Astrid.” The goddess had a name and it was as beautiful as she was. “My mom and I saw you and your family move in yesterday. She wanted to come over and meet you herself, but she just got my baby brother to sleep.” She stopped to blush again. “Sorry I’m rambling. Is there anything you need help with? I could show you guys around town if you like?”

“How old are you?” He blurted, suddenly wanting to bang his head against a wall. She merely cocked her head at him curiously. “Fuck I’m sorry that’s so awkward. Shit, I’m sorry about my language. I mean…” _Deep breath!_ He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, feeling the nervous tension in his shoulders. “My sister, Heather, she’s eighteen and is due to start school in a month. She’s a bit of an introvert. If you wouldn’t mind helping me get her out of her shell, it would be much appreciated. Girl time is something my brother and I can’t really do for her.” Eret knew his face was bright red, he could feel it burning. _What was he thinking?!_ She laughed, easing the tightness in his chest.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem. I’m twenty-two by the way.” Astrid replied, looking him up and down again, her gaze lingering on his shoulders. He guessed his tattoos probably looked foreign and for a moment he felt shame. A woman this beautiful deserved perfection, not a scarred, tattooed wreck like him. Self consciously he rubbed a hand over the worst of the scarring near his upper left shoulder and he felt her eyes track the movement. “Can I… Can I ask how that happened?”

Eret was silent for a minute. Flashes of flame and the screech of metal came to mind. The tang of gasoline in his nose and smoke in his mouth... When he realized he was awkwardly standing there quiet, he gave her a goofy smile.

“It’s a bit of a long story. Maybe some other time, love.” _Did he really just say that?_

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. God, that’s so rude of me, I’m sorry.” Astrid's cheeks were raspberry pink. “I live just down the lane way on the right. If you’d like to bring Heather by, I’m sure one of us will be there. If you ever need company, don’t hesitate to stop by. Mom loves entertaining.”

“We'll keep that in mind.” She smiled again, making his heart thunder against his ribs. Just as she turned to go, he reached out and caught her hand. “Astrid?”

“Yes?”

“It was nice to meet you. I hope I’ll get to see more of you.” His eyes blew wide as he realized the implications of his wording. “I mean – “

“I hope to see more of you too Eret. Have a good day.” With a small smile, she left, her hips sashaying with every step. He watched her go until she reached the gates before closing the door. _Wow._

“Smooth like crunchy peanut butter, brother.” Dagur's voice pulled his gaze to the kitchen just in time to watch the last of his bacon disappear with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, was she pretty?” His sister asked later. Dagur was out on the back-deck lounging, drawing plans for Heather’s gardens.

“I guess so. She was blond with blue eyes.” _Yes. Yes, she was beautiful._

“Is she cute then? Closer to your age or mine?”

“She’s twenty-two actually.”

“Hmm. Beta or omega?” It was an innocent enough question that Eret saw no harm in answering.

“Omega.” He said, a flash of heat creeping over his neck. The memory of his scars sobered him. Again, his hand traced the scarring on his upper shoulder. _Flames and metal._ Heather stopped her prep and came over to him, laying a hand over his.

“We're all scarred in our own ways Eret. Yours are just more prevalent on the outside. I’m glad you made it out of that wreck.” Her words were quiet, but he knew she was earnest. “Any omega would be lucky to have you.” He covered her hand with his own.

“Thanks love. Means a lot, but I’m not getting into the mate hunt. I’ve got to do stuff in Miami with the company. I can’t be courting a mate, running the company, and making a life for you and Dagur.”

“Eret, just come with me to see them. You know Dagur's bad at social interaction.”

“I resent that!” came their brother’s voice from the back porch. The siblings shared a laugh.

“Tomorrow Heather. The moving shipment hits the airfield this afternoon and we're all going to have our hands full.” Eret pointed out. “You’ve got a lot of organizing to do young lady.”

“Thanks, _Dad_.” She sassed him.

-

“Tell me why we’re not asking _our neighbors_ for help?” Dagur prodded him. “I’m just saying, this would be so much faster.”

“Let me remind you again, we are the only two alphas on an island full of overprotective betas and vulnerable omegas –” Heather cleared her throat. “Mostly vulnerable omegas. Sorry Heather. You know what I mean.”

“It would be a nice gesture, actually.” Their sister pointed out. Eret sighed.

“Not you too.”  

“I’m just saying, Astrid offered her help.” Heather shrugged, striding out towards the moving truck and hopping up into the cab.

“Is she hot?” Dagur asked. Eret growled and punched his brother hard in the shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Being an asshole.” Eret replied, stalking out to join Heather in the truck. Dagur followed shortly after.

-

Heather stood at the door to what she presumed was Astrid’s house. Eret wouldn’t move from the driver’s seat of the truck, the stubborn bastard. Gods give her strength, she loved her brother dearly, but he needed to get out more.

She heard someone moving toward the door and she schooled her face into a polite façade. A gorgeous blond woman opened the door, blue eyes sparkling, and a baby boy settled on her hip.

“Why hello there.” The woman greeted her. Heather’s instincts told her this was one of her fellow distinction. An omega.  Astrid’s mother probably.

“Hi. Um, my name’s Heather. My brothers and I just moved in next door.”

“Oh! Well its nice to meet you dear, I’m Ingrid. I sent Astrid over earlier to meet you and give our welcome to the island. Were you looking for her by chance?” The woman’s voice was soft, and her aura was comforting, reminding Heather of her own mother. Tears threatened but she pushed them back down. There was time to grieve later.

“I was actually. If its okay, we were wondering if we could borrow her for a little while. The rest of our things from Miami just landed on the airfield and we’re desperately in need to help.”

“Goodness of course! I’m sorry but Astrid’s the only one I can spare. My husband is at work until late tonight. I only ask that if you keep her until later, if you wouldn’t mind feeding her?” Ingrid’s eyes were honest and kind, and Heather knew if she ever needed anything, this woman would move heaven and earth to help.

“Not a problem at all! Gods know I have to feed the machines out there in the truck.” She laughed, gesturing to her brothers. They waved dutifully. Ingrid laughed with her before calling her daughter. A carbon copy of her mother, Astrid too was beautiful. _Eret is so screwed…_ In the end, Astrid was squeezed into the truck between Heather and Eret, something Heather actually _didn’t_ plan and something she knew her brother didn’t really mind.

When they piled out of the truck at the airfield, Eret slid out and went to greet the pilot, leaving his siblings in the vehicle.

“Is he always so quiet?” Astrid asked, watching the retreating figure. For some reason she got a thrill out of his physique. Shoulders like that… _Damn…_

“Gods, no.” Dagur said. “He’s never like this.” Astrid felt Heather elbow her brother. She knew immediately that she liked the younger girl. She was kind and open and honest.

“It’s not because of you if that’s what you’re asking. He used to be louder and he smiled more often.” Heather said quietly.

“What happened?”

“He had to grow up.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Drago, how was the flight?” Eret grinned, embracing the man. One of his oldest friends from Miami, Drago had gotten him into the racing circuit.

“Not terrible, just long. Good thing I’ve got a few stops to make on the way back.” Drago stepped back and patted the side of the cargo plane. “I hope you’ve got help amigo. This shit is heavy. Just watching them load this crap made my back hurt.”

“I’ve got some help yeah. You grabbing a nap while we do this?” Oddly, Eret was aware of the moment Astrid stepped onto the tarmac. He knew Drago sensed it too because his whole body shot with tension.

“That an omega you’ve got there?” the man rumbled. Eret tensed, ready to throw down if need be. There was no way he was letting Drago near either of his girls. _Did I just think that? Astrid’s not yours’ idiot!_

“Off limits.” He growled. Drago simply shrugged.

“I see. Guess I’ll grab a nap then. Tap the pit when you’re done.” Drago gave him a two finger salute before climbing back into the plane. Eret took a deep breath when Dagur reached his side.

“He gonna cause trouble for the girls?” Dagur knew Drago was an unmated alpha. He also knew about the mans tendency to take whatever he wanted. Eret was comfortable in the knowledge that no matter what his brother would have his back.

“Not if he knows what’s good for him.”

-

Five hours later, the last of the furniture and boxes were in the house. Eret collapsed against the cold metal of the fridge again, shirtless, panting for breath. Dagur was face down in a bag of ice next to him while the girls were cooling down on the back porch with popsicles.

“I didn’t think about the sheer amount of furniture we had in the house.” Dagur groaned from the floor. Eret laughed.

“Doesn’t seem like much til you have to move it all. I’m just glad Jenny was able to sort it all for us while I got you guys settled here. Remind me to give that woman a kiss the next time I see her.”

“Sure sure. You wouldn’t kiss Jenny if she was the last omega on earth.” His brother pointed out.

“Yeah whatever. I want to get this stuff organized before the girls come back in.”  Eret groaned. Dagur laughed.

“Yeah right. If I know you at all, you’re getting close to your rut. You’re not good for anything right now but mating.”

“Shut uuup.” He moaned, twisting to get more of the cold surface to touch his skin. “I’m trying, okay? It's been alright so far but I can’t go to Miami for a while.”

“What are you gonna do?” Brotherly support was offered and taken.

“I can’t jeopardize the two of you. If that means you’ve got to break me so I can’t move, then fine.” His voice was low as he buried his head in his hands, unaware of the females watching them from the doorway. “I’m through with the way I was before the accident. I’ve got enough to worry about without worrying if I’m going to hurt Astrid or any other omega I come across during the next two weeks.”

“For the record, you don’t take a hit like you used to, and you’re a lot stronger than me when you’re rutting.” Dagur jabbed his hip. Eret laughed.

“Thanks man.”

-

Astrid watched from Heather’s side as the two guys bonded. Grief and pain were heavy in the air. The alpha was in pain and her instinct told her to comfort him but she knew it was too soon. 

The scars across his body spoke of a torment that he never voiced. The unconscious way he rubbed at the worst of the scarring made her heart ache. She wondered what had happened. Why did this alpha make her feel so much that she wanted to burst? She’d never seen one in a rut, much less experienced it, but now she wanted to.

All her life she’d known betas and omegas. They demonstrated alpha behaviours only because there was no other one around. The last had been the chief and his only son had presented as beta… But an alpha? Astrid knew in her heart and soul that she wanted this one. She pulled Heather back out onto the sun porch, noting the sad look in her fellow omegas eyes.

“My brother means well. I swear, but you may want to keep your distance for a little while. Eret tries his best to keep it under control and away from us, but I know how much it takes out of him. Dagur even more so. Back when we lived in Miami, there were always girls to help him take the worst of the edge off. We’ve barely been here two days and Eret’s going through this alone.” Astrid could hear the sorrow in the girls voice, how much she felt for her brother.

“I have the feeling that I already know, but can I ask where your parents are? I get the feeling that most wouldn’t leave an only omega daughter with her two older alpha brothers.”

“Ah. Well.” That pain entered her eyes again. “Uh, three weeks ago, our parents were in a car accident.”

“Gods I’m so sorry.” Astrid enveloped Heather in a hug. The girl clutched onto her and Astrid could feel her pain. Something omegas shared uniquely.

“Dagur and I were the only ones at home when the phone rang. Eret was out, probably racing. It uh, its been a hard three weeks.” Heather cleared her throat and backed away, moving to the railing. “Dagur called Eret from the hospital, but by the time he got there, they’d passed. After that, it’s like he’s a different person. He doesn’t laugh anymore, he barely smiles. It’s everything Dagur and I can do to keep him sane. I just… I miss my brother.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eret couldn’t sleep. His body’s demands were too prevalent. He was physically exhausted from moving but he still had energy and hormones burning through him. Heat coursed through his veins, warming every inch of his skin. With a growled huff, he tossed away his blankets.

“For fucks sake.” He whispered to the empty room. In ten years, he’d never had this problem. There was always a beta or omega around for him to woo or fondle or whatever. Casual flings for the sake of physical satisfaction. Except now…. Now he’d found one worth more than that and his body was demanding sustenance. Demanding _her._

Closing his eyes, Eret could see her in his mind. The way her eyes would go dark with lust, the pink flush over her skin as he kissed every inch of her. Eret’s hand slid down his body and into his boxers. With a sharp hiss he gripped himself and began to stroke. He felt her against his skin, tasted her moan as he dipped into her body with his fingers. His breath became harsh in the quiet room, the only sound in the night. He could taste her on his tongue as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. Honey. She’d taste like honey.

A moan slipped from his lips as he felt the heat in his body coil and wind even tighter. Her voice was in his head, asking, begging, pleading for more. His name chanted from her lips as her head thrashed in the sheets. In his mind, he sheathed himself inside her body, taking her slowly, building pace and thrusting harder. Her cries egged him on, harder and faster until she screamed for him.

_“Alpha...!”_

The coil in his body exploded. He growled her name, his knot swelling until he burst. Sticky warmth coated his hand and his stomach as he shuddered. _I’m so fucked…._ Was his last thought before he passed out.

-

“You’re looking for Gobber?” The tall lanky brunette asked him skeptically. Eret immediately disliked the kid. Rude little runty beta. Messy brown hair and sharp green eyes, his mouth stuck in a sneer. Soot coated the guy’s arms and smudged his face. Eret knew this kid was a trouble maker.

“Yeah I am. Who’s asking?”

“His assistant.” The beta spat back. The great blond in question stepped around a corner in the shop and scowled at the younger boy.

“Off you go Hiccup. I’ll take care of this.” The brunet stalked back into the depths of the forge, leaving Eret alone with Gobber. He’d woken this morning feeling like the edge had barely been taken off, but it was still better than it had been. Needing to get out of the house for a while, he decided to come find the blacksmith and take him up on his offer. “Sorry about that, the boy means well, he just doesn’t do well with other alphas. His dad was our last one and he passed not two years back.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. My parents just passed.” Gobber gave him a sad look.

“How long?”

“Three weeks.” Eret answered. “We were told about the house here when the will got read.”

“I see. Well I’m sorry for your loss lad. Your parents were great people.”

“I think I’d like to hear that story now.” Eret said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. He could feel the warmth in his body coiling again and was desperate to keep his mind away from his rut for as long as possible. Gobber eyed him.

“Aye, I suppose you’re ready now.”

-

By the time he opened the front door to the house, he was feeling a million emotions. Gobber had told him everything.

His parents had grown up on this island with their friends Gobber, Stoick, Valka, Elinor and Fergus. When they’d come of age, couples had formed, married and began having heirs. Eret had been born on this island. His parents had left not long after to settle in Miami and build the multi billion dollar company, Dragonborn. Elinor and Fergus had left for the neighboring island of Scotland to settle in Dun Broch, leaving Gobber with Valka and Stoick.

His parents had founded DBU here on the island. Dragonborn University. He could hardly believe it. Sure, Eret had a college education in mechanics and engineering, but to have an entire university named after his parents? It seemed completely unorthodox. He’d never known any of this about them. Apparently, they’d even made regular trips back to the island to see old friends and check on the university. Of course, they hadn’t seen the point in telling their children anything…

Eret sighed and entered the house, ready to tell his siblings all that he’d learned.

-

“I don’t like him.” Hiccup growled, kicking a piece of scrap metal in the shop. Gobber scowled at him again.

“Don’t get me started Hiccup. You don’t know the lad. You don’t know what he’s going through.”

“I know he’s a spoiled rotten son of a bitch.” The kid spat. A hard cuff to the ear brought him up short. Gobber was glaring at him now.

“Emmaline Dragonborn was the pride of this village. She was your mothers best friend, you daft idiot, and I’ll be damned if I listen to you speak ill of the woman who saved your life at birth. Understand me?”

“Just because his mother was practically a saint, doesn’t mean I’m not right. An unmated alpha roaming around our island is not going to end well. He’s bad news Gobber.”

“You don’t get to make that call, because until proven otherwise, that man is no danger to anyone here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed. Eret and Dagur sectioned out the spots on the property for Heather’s gardens while she started school. While she was gone, the boys started building around the cleared portion of the yard. A wood shed for the winter because they had a giant wood stove in the den. Chopping wood would also give Dagur an outlet. Both boys accumulated tans during this time from working shirtless on the sunny days, something Astrid often remarked on to Heather. Heather liked to make Eret blush by passing on the message. He never made an advance on her, never made any motion of courting her, but Heather knew he wanted to.

Dagur and Eret sparred in the afternoons to keep fit and work out stress or hormones. Dagur's rut hit two weeks after Eret's, during which Heather stayed at Astrid’s house. She was always welcome there, just like the boys. Astrid’s mother understood the plight of an omega female and helped her through her own heats. Life was taking shape for them. At least until Eret had to go back to Miami.

-

“Do you have to go?” Heather asked pleadingly. She was working on homework in the living room, snuggled in one of the chairs, Astrid across the room on her phone, sneaking glances at Eret as he packed.

He was gorgeous. Dark blue jeans shaped perfectly to his ass and thick legs. A white tee molded to his shoulders and abdomen. Gods he was the perfect specimen! All raw strength and earthy male. His brother was similar in build and physique but something about Eret was just… carnal. Maybe it was the way he moved when she watched the brothers spar. He was calculated strength and power where his brother was animalistic rage.

“Yes, love.” Eret sighed, knowing Heather hated him leaving. In the past two months, Astrid and Heather had grown close, the two always together. He’d stopped worrying about Heather adjusting to life here, knowing that if push came to shove, Astrid would have her back. “You know I don’t want to leave you.”

“Sure he does!” Dagur called, playing the devils advocate from the other room. “Eret’s gotta go lay down the law in Miami with the company.”

“Ugh.” Heather rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.

“So, what are you going to do in Miami in between arguing with the company?” Astrid asked from her corner. When Eret’s gaze slid to her, she fought not to shiver. All her life she’d fought for respect from the opposite sex, yet this one male made her want to roll over and present herself to him. _What the fuck was that about?_

“I’ve no idea. Might race, make some more money to bring out here.” The alpha shrugged. “I might just stay in and sleep. God knows the board of directors is exhausting.”

“You race?” Astrid piped up.

“Yeah. Used to anyway, before we moved here. I’ve got a sterling ride in the garage at home, assuming Drago hasn’t sold it on me.”

“I didn’t know you raced. What do you drive?”

“Do you know cars?” Eret’s brows rose in question.

“A few.”

“Bugatti Vision GT.” He replied with a smirk.

“Is it fast?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” He purred. The pheromones in the air spiked, drawing a chill over Eret’s skin. He watched as Astrid’s eyes dilated until they were almost black. He felt warmth flood his body as he held her stare. Heather sighed audibly, giving Astrid a pointed glare. Eret took a deep breath, tasting the omega from across the room. Honey and coconut on his tongue. He knew his own scent spiked because he heard Dagur groan in the other room.

“For God’s sake,” Dagur growled, “save it for Miami!” Eret tore his gaze from the omega, noticing the stares of his siblings. Heat flushed his cheeks as he tossed the rest of his clothes into his duffel and stalked up the stairs to his room. His own scent flooded his nose as he locked the door, closing himself in away from his family.

-

“If you could not eye-fuck my brother while he’s getting ready to leave, that would be great.” Dagur growled, rumbling in his chest. “He doesn’t need the extra stress.” His demeanor wasn’t quite threatening, but the way he stood in front of his brother’s retreating figure was intimidating enough. His scent said everything.

“Dagur!” Heather snapped. “Leave her be.” Shame coloured Astrid’s cheeks as she looked away from the angry redhead.

“I’m gonna go.” She stood on shaky legs, her own body rebelling at the thought. Every instinct said to follow the male upstairs. She had to get out. “Tell him I said to have a good trip. Bye Heather.” Astrid pushed out the door, her insides aching.

No, there was no way her heat was coming on. There was absolutely no way her body was rebelling for the alpha in that house. His scent rolled over her in waves. A heavy delicious musk of burning wood and maple syrup. Gods be damned, he was the most delicious thing she’d ever scented in her life.

-

Drago was waiting on the airstrip the next morning, bright and early. Eret grinned and handed him a coffee.

“A true hero among men!” Drago accepted the coffee and pulled open the cockpit. “Bit of a long flight. I hope you brought a book my friend.”

“I’m actually going to sleep for a while, couldn’t last night.” When Drago laughed, Eret averted his eyes, heat flushing his collar.

“Yeah? I wonder why. Probably has nothing to do with that pretty blond omega.” He sniffed dramatically. “At least you don’t reek of pheromone. The last person I flew for stank up my plane.”

“Must have sucked to be you.” His tone was neutral, but the other alpha picked up on his tone.

“Testy, are we? Omega didn’t quite sate you? It’s a good thing you’re heading back to Miami then, playboy. There’s going to be a tonne waiting for you on the circuit.”

“I want my ride sent over.” Eret said quietly, climbing into the seat of the plane. “After I’m done in Miami, I want it coming back with me.”

“You got it pal.”


	10. Chapter 10

Camera flashes went off, blinding him as he got off the plane. He sighed internally as he pasted on a smile. _Greet the people, take the pictures, get to the limo. Then you can take the mask back off._ The stench of fake faces and personalities that were better forgotten was thick in his nose. Immediately he wished for the strength of his brother at his back, his sister at his side. With them by him, he could do anything, but it was the thought of a beautiful blond back home that got him from the airport to his old house.

He entered the garage and almost sighed reverently. Sitting under a gorgeous white light was his pride and joy. His Bugatti Vision GT. A seven-speed dual clutch transmission, all wheel drive, sixteen hundred and fifty horsepower with an approximate top speed of two hundred and seventy-eight miles per hour. Eret stroked a hand down the custom paint job. He’d saved for three years to make the payment of almost five million. He’d scrimped and saved every bit of racing money, made outrageous bets to try and make more. His parents and even his brother thought he was nuts, spending that much on a car that was better off in a showroom, but he’d earned every damn cent.

_June 25 th, 2013_

_The conditions were perfect. Twenty-four degrees and the sun glared overhead. Eret watched the road from inside his car. Dry heat simmered off the asphalt in waves. A perfect day for a race. Street racing boiled his blood and calmed him at the same time. His blood pressure dropped and his mind sharpened. Crowds cheered from the stands. Popcorn and beer induced highs, combined with the sticky adrenaline of speeds over two hundred miles an hour. Eret had been born to race, to experience the world at breakneck speeds. Just yesterday he’d gone skydiving off the coast. Two weeks before that he’d bungie jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge. Life wasn’t worth living slowly._

_The engines roared, horses pawing at the blacktop, ready to run. His hands tightened on the wheel, hungry for the race. His gear was tight to his body, the leather warm on his skin. He had four million riding on this race and he could feel it in his veins that it was his already. He could taste it. The buzzer counted down and his blood hummed. His heart thudded against his ribs as he pushed the pedal to the floor and the car took off, the Veyron purring as he pulled ahead of his competition. Twenty-nine other racers roared behind him in fury._

_It wasn’t supposed to go wrong. At one hundred and eighty miles, on the sixteenth turn of the race, his tire blew out and he lost control of a vehicle for the first time in his entire life. He took the turn wrong as he tried to get back control and coast to the side. The car moved too sharply, and he rolled._

_Time slowed and then stopped. As if he was watching the accident from the outside, he saw the four racers that were behind him speed up to pass him and leave. The rest slowed behind him. Metal screeched and whined. Sparks flew as carbon fiber made impact with the pavement. It was like the accident had sucked all the air out of the world for a minute. The crowd pulled back in reflex as they watched the horror unfold. In that instant, he watched himself die. The car was a crushed pop can around him, boxing him in. His engine was on fire and he struggled to pull away, not feeling the metal shredding his skin, a metal bar from his roll cage shoved through his shoulder. Gasoline and blood were all he could smell. Paramedics rushed to the site, fire teams not far away. Eret blacked out, the smoke taking him away._

When he woke up three days later, he found his family in tears and a searing pain across most of his body. Several broken ribs, his right shoulder dislocated, and the muscles torn to hell. Second degree burns and more skin grafts than he could count. One of his femurs was broken. His right cheek bone was shattered and reconstructed. He was so high on morphine that he could barely think, much less assure his family that he was alive. It had taken seven months to walk easily again, to be able to use his right arm to its full advantage once more. Over a year before he’d gotten behind the wheel of a car, much less a racing unit.

He sighed heavily, leaving the car parked in the garage, rubbing his shoulder the entire way out. The past hurt. It was best to leave it there.

-

“Does it suck running circles with the board?” Heather and Dagur Face Timed him from the house, taking the edge off his stressful day. He laughed, seeing their faces.

“Absolutely, but I should have this mess straightened out tomorrow. Drago will have me on a plane the following morning. The sale of the house here will go up in two months, so I’ll have to come back.”

“Awe boo!” Heather giggled. Dagur rolled his eyes.

“Maybe this time you can both come up with me.” Eret suggested. “We could close the sale together, you know? Kind of say goodbye to our places here?” At his siblings’ blank look, he immediately retreated. “I don’t know, just an idea.”

“I wish we could move mom and dad here. I kind of wish we could have buried them out here, under the open sky, instead of in a cluster-fuck of a cemetery.” Heather said quietly. Dagur rubbed her back sympathetically.

“Language young lady.” Eret scolded. Both siblings rolled their eyes at him this time. “I’ll be home soon okay? We can talk more about it after I get back.”

“Fly safe alright?” Dagur replied. “Don’t need to lose anyone else.” With a gruff affirmative, Eret waved goodbye, blew Heather a kiss and hung up. Family was what kept him through these terrible board meetings and arguing in circle about the direction of the company. Damn he was ready to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Eret drove off the plane in his car, wearing the same silver suit he’d worn to the meeting the day before, and feeling like a million dollars. Windows down, he wound through the countryside of the island, clean air in his lungs. Stress melted away as he drove. For the first time in months, he laughed freely as if his place on this rock was where he was finally meant to be. He was happy. He was free.

Somehow, he found himself pulling in to Astrid’s place and parking. He revved the engine, watching her open the door and laugh to herself. He felt it more than heard it. A blue and yellow sun dress flowed over her as she came to his side. He leaned out the window and pulled off his sunglasses to look her over.

“Excuse me sir, are you lost?” she asked, a smile bright on her face. If he could have felt any better, it was in the glow of her smile. A smiling omega was a happy omega. He could taste it, like sunshine. Easily he slid out of the car and leaned against it. Eret watched as she gave him a once over, taking in the suit, the sunglasses and his unbound hair, loose around his shoulders.

“I don’t think so.” He drawled. “Is this the Hofferson residence? I’m here for Astrid.” She glowed.

“Well, _I’m_ Astrid. I don’t think we’ve met.” She offered a hand. He took it and pressed it to his lips, drawing a blush to her face.

“I’m Eret. Eret Dragonborn. It’s nice to meet you.” He was being deliberately flirty, not caring about the implications. He was free. “Can I take you for a drive in a fast car?” He might have imagined the swift intake of breath, but he didn’t imagine the dilation of her eyes or the surge of pheromones that washed over him, tightening every muscle in his body.

“Absolutely.” Her voice was throaty, making his own pheromones rush. He hardened, his animal instinct demanding that he pull her dress to her hips and take her over the hood of his car. _Like an alpha would._ Brutally, he shoved it down. Keep this going. Eret led her to the other side of the car and ushered her in. Reaching across her, he buckled her in, his hands bracketing her hips. Astrid looked up at him with big blue eyes and the scent of her was too much. He leaned in, brushing his nose over the curve of her jaw, getting right in her space and _what did she do?_ She arched her neck and bared her throat to him. _Honey and coconut on his tongue._

“Not yet, _omega._ ” He whispered in her ear, using her distinction as he nuzzled her scent glands. She whimpered against him. He breathed in, pulling her into his lungs as he backed off and closed the door. Eret climbed in, buckling himself and laying a hand on her knee. Her breathing was shallow and quick as she eyed him from across the car. “Hold on tight baby.”

-

Whatever had happened to him in Miami, she was so on board. Eret was in his element. Primal and yet casually business. She could hardly contain herself. Slick poured from between her thighs, alerting the alpha in the vehicle with her. He hissed even as his hands flexed on the wheel. She didn’t know or care how fast they were going. Energy, like pure adrenaline flooded her.

“Tell me where to go.” Eret growled, his voice thick with alpha command. “Somewhere private.” Astrid tore her eyes from him to see where they were going. She purred as she realized they were heading out to Raven Point. Thick clusters of woods were out there. Endless trees.

“Stay on this road until it ends.” Her voice was breathy, and she didn’t care one bit. She’d suffered over this man for months. Salivated over him and his bare skin and muscle, his sheer power. She wanted an alpha. _This_ alpha. No beta would ever be enough for her. Eret growled again, a rumbling in his chest as he pushed the car faster. It roared as they sped down the forest roads and into the trees.

-

He pulled the car to a standstill and turned the engine off. He sat there, breathing in her pheromones and struggling with not launching himself across the car at her. Honey and coconut. He felt her heart beating in her chest because the same pace thundered in his chest. Slowly he unbuckled himself, reaching over to unclick her. He opened his door and slid out, moving in front of the hood, meeting her eyes through the windshield.

“This is your choice Astrid. You get out of that car, this happens. There’s no going back. If you don’t want this, click back in. I’ll drive you home and we can pretend this never happened.” His voice echoed off the trees and he swore even the birds and insects quieted to hear her answer. Eret’s eyes were black and all she could smell was his alpha pheromones. The crackle of burnt wood and maple on her tongue. There was a choice here. She could stay safe and go home, or she could have her alpha. Here, out in the trees and under the open sky. Holding his stare, she pushed the belt off and stepped out of the car, closing the door with a slam. Astrid strode up to him and slid onto the hood in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

“That’s a five-million-dollar car you’re sitting on, _omega._ ” His voice deepened, his alpha self coming to the fore. She could hear it in his tone. Barely leashed ferocity.

“Is that so _alpha?_ ” Eret’s hands landed on either side of her on the hood. The rumble in his chest became audible as he got back into her space and nuzzled her neck. She arched for him so sweetly, purring loudly in the afternoon quiet. He nipped her gently, drawing a gasp from her lips. “Take me off it then.” She challenged. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his suit jacket, pulling it tight across his shoulders.

“I know a few things I could take off you.” One hand moved to her thigh, almost burning it with the warmth pouring from his body. Slowly it slid upward, inching her dress up. His knuckles rubbed against her slick, making her moan. “So wet already.” He licked a burning path up her neck before taking her lips with his. Like a match, it set her on fire from the inside. They clashed like gravity to earth. His hands were everywhere. In her hair, on her hips, pulling in and gripping her hard. His hardness was between her spread thighs and her slick was dripping through her panties onto the hood of the car. “I can smell you, omega. I can fucking smell you.” A hand tangled in her hair and pulled her to the side, baring her neck.

“Taste me instead.” She begged. She sounded weak and submissive and some part of her loved it. He nosed into her scent glands and bit down hard. She screamed. Eret dropped to his knees in front of her, shoving her thighs open and wedging his massive shoulders between them. Shoving her dress up her hips, he ripped her panties off with barely a thought. His breath was hot, so hot on her as he nipped and kissed his way up her thighs. He licked a broad stripe across her slit and she jolted under his hands as they pinned her to the car. She fell back against the hood, the warm metal against her back just another sensation.

“Eret!” she cried as he continued his onslaught. Teasing, deep licks as he lapped up her slick, or quick sweet sucks to her clit. He built her to a fever pitch with just his mouth. Heat coiled in her stomach like a spring wound too tight, building and building. Just as it was about to snap, Eret backed off. She whined and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling hard to get him back. To finish her. He chuckled wickedly against her slick flesh.

“So needy. You taste like liquid honey, drizzled on my tongue.” He purred, sinking a thick finger into her. Astrid gasped at the feeling. It’d been so long since she’d had anything even remotely close to this. It never felt the same when she did it. “So _tight._ ” She whined again, low in her throat when he added a second finger, stretching her. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _You._ ” She whispered. His fingers pumped in and out of her slick, ratcheting her heat to another level.

“Beg.” He growled. His thumb snaked up to rub feather light touches across her clit, driving her mad. “Beg for me omega.”

“ _Please… please…”_ she panted, unable to hold on to her control.

“Please what?” he smirked. He withdrew his hand and stood up, leaning over her to nuzzle at her neck. She hummed when he licked the sensitive flesh there and made pitiful sounds when he moved away again. Eret pulled off the suit jacket and loosened his tie, throwing them both on the car beside her. His belt followed. “Hmm?”

“Please… _alpha…_ ” she moaned, meeting his lust-black eyes. “Take me.” Eret snarled and pulled her wet thighs until she was hanging off the edge of the hood. His zipper slid, and his cock was against her slick entrance. He ground against her, pushing her further still to madness.

“Say it again.” Came the growled demand. Primal. Hungry. Alpha.

“ _Alpha.”_ He found her entrance and pushed in, slowly at first, filling her inch by inch. She gasped as he held her, one hand on her hip, the other braced on the car. Eret slid in and in and in. When she finally could take no more, he stopped, giving her a moment to adjust. He breathed in her scent, tasting it in his mouth as he leaned down to lick at her neck reassuringly.

“You good baby?” he asked, his voice thick with need. No matter what, he’d go no further if she was in discomfort or pain. Astrid’s heat pulsed around him, her body begging him to sate her and she moaned, shifting on him. Her eyes met his and she nodded.

“So full. Please…more.” Her words snapped something in him. He pulled back until he was almost free of her, before surging back into her wet heat. She cried out, her voice echoing off the empty trees as she locked her legs around his hips. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. His thrusts were slow but deep, somehow keeping his control leashed. He wished they’d done this in his bed, where he could do this the right way, but for now he’d make do with Astrid moaning under him. The way she writhed against his hips. He moved faster, both hands on her waist now to pull her into him. The coil began again. Eret felt her clenching against him and knew she was close. He changed the angle of his thrusts to hit her clit when he pushed in, driving higher inside her.

“Come on baby, come on.” He urged her. “Come for me.” He growled, pulling her up so he could push into her neck.

“Eret…Eret I can’t…”

“Come omega.” He snarled, thrusting hard and biting into the soft flesh at her shoulder. She came apart in his arms, screaming her pleasure. He followed her not long after, gripping her hard against him and groaning her name. Astrid shuddered against him, her body like a live wire. Aftershocks that kissed his cock as he still softly thrusted into her. When they finally subsided, he laid her back against the car, pressed into her as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands over his back.

“Mmm, welcome home.” Eret laughed, pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Good to be home.”


End file.
